Want to Watch?
by Mona the yaoi freak
Summary: Prussia is at home watching the Harry Potter marathon when his boyfriend, Canada comes over to watch it, too. This is PruCan (Prussia/Canada) fluff. It also has spoilers to The Order of the Phoenix.


Want to Watch?

**A/N: This is a birthday present for my friend Cera-chan. It was actualy a few weeks ago buit I just finished it... Damn writers' block... Anyway I hope you all like it, especially you Cera.**

Prussia sat in his home, his cat purring at his feet while he slept, watching television. His boyfriend Canada was to arrive soon and he had a bit of time to kill before his arrival. So he decided to watch the Harry Potter movie that was currently playing on TV.

"Vone of ze better zings to come out of England..." he muttered out loud. He looked away from the television to the door when he heard the doorbell ring.

He got up, waking Axel, who got up to follow him, and opened the door. "Guten morgen, Mattie."

The Canadien in the doorway smiled. "Bonjour, Gil." He smiled at the white cat rubbing his legs and purring. "Bonjour, Axel." He lifted the cat and rubbed his head with two of his fingers, inciting more purrs.

Prussia smiled and gestured for Canada to come in, closing the door as he did so. Canada entered the house and smiled at its familiarity. He had been in the house so many times it felt like his own.

Prussia smiled as well and walked over to join the shorter blonde. "I vas vatching Harry Potter."

"Yeah, they're playing another marathon." Canada responded.

"Key vord being 'anozer'." Prussia added. "Zey have vone every ozer veek."

"More like every other day..." Canada said, causing Prussia to laugh.

"Ja." Prussia smiled at the Canadian. "You vant to vatch it viz me?"

Canada smiled and nodded. He genuinely enjoyed the movies and really just liked spending time with his boyfriend.

Prussia walked over to his couch with Canada by his side and sat down. He patted the spot next to him for Canada to sit down. Canada smiled and did so, resting his head on Prussia's shoulder.

Prussia smiled and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders. He enjoyed these nice moments with his birdie.

"Which movie is on?" Canada asked, looking up at the albino slightly.

"Ze order of ze Phoenix," The Prussian answered.

Canada nodded, remembering the book cleary. This book and movie both made him cry each time.

He snuggled up closer to the albino, causing Prussia to smile affectionately at him. He hugged the blonde tighter and watched the movie, happy to be spending time with the other.

The climax of the movie had come up and they both knew Sirius was about to die. Prussia watched with interest but didn't show much change in emotion, having seen the scene multiple times.

Canada on the other hand, held onto the larger man's arm, tears threatening to spill.

Prussia heard a sniff come from his side and looked down at his boyfriendd's strained face. He looked at him sadly. "Vat's wrong…?"

Canada looked up to see his boyfriend lookingg at him sadly. "S-sorry… Th-this scene just makes me cry…"

"You have no reason to be sorry, Birdie." Prussia lightly kissed the crown ofthe blonde's head. "And I know ze scene is sad."

"Y-Yeah but…" Canada said. "Sirius was really… The only family Harry had left that he truly cared about… And he lost him… I would hate for such a thing to happen to anyone…" Canada dipped his head. "Or me…"

Prussia smiled affectionateely at the smaller, blonde man. "You don't have to vorry. You have many people who care a lot about you. Your bruder America and your fazer France don't plan on going anyvere for a long time."

The Canadian nodded and Prussia rested his nose in the blonde, silky locks. "Or me…"

Prussia moved when he felt Canada lift his head, the blonde looking surprised. But he quickly smiled and leaned up for a kiss from his albino boyfriend.

Prussia smiled and leaned down to meet Canada half-way, kissing him tenderly. Canada smield into the kiss and Prussia moved his thumbs across the dried tears on the smaller's face.

Canada pulled back with a smile, no longer crying.

Prussia smiled in return, pulling the blonde to his body. "Ich liebe dich, mein Birdie."

Canada blushed and smiled wider. "Je t'aime aussi, Gil."

By now the movie had come to a close and the next movie in the line-up began to play. The two nations watched the movie, Canada never again crying at any of the deaths.

**A/N: I started this during a Harry Potter marathon... Anyway, reviews are nice~.**


End file.
